


Meteor

by daftpunking



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftpunking/pseuds/daftpunking
Summary: Too much happened at the Tower of Zot.





	

The Tower of Zot left quite the lasting impression on the ragtag group Cecil had gathered. Tellah's death had noticeable effects on the group; Cid wasn't as boisterous, Yang seemed more determined as a whole, Rosa was quiet as she healed everyone. Cecil himself was mourning as well, but more conflicted than the rest of the group. Tellah had _died._ Rosa had been _hostage. Kain held her hostage. The same man who was his childhood friend and rival held his love hostage and his friend had died and- ___

A hand on his shoulder startled Cecil out of his thoughts. 

"There are a lot of ways to die, but not many quite as stylish," Kain remarked, face not matching the tone of his words. Cecil blinked, keeping his eyes closed for a minute. Scarlet reds, blinding whites, electric blues; Meteor was as beautiful as it was powerful. Even Cecil had to concede to Kain's joke, be it in bad taste or not. _Tellah's silhouette against Meteor, providing stark contrast. Tellah--_

Cecil felt his stomach lurch, bending forward. Kain moved to keep him steady, unreadable as always. "Rest easy, my friend. Rosa wil be over soon." 

Cecil nodded. He wished he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Square Enix can pry Kain trying to regain Cecil and the gang's trust from my cold dead hands
> 
> Request from tumblr anon with the prompt, "There are a lot of ways to die, but not many quite as stylish"


End file.
